Collection
by PetiteGrimm
Summary: Hogwarts enrolls many different kinds of people. But this years new comer may just be the strangest yet.
1. New Kill

Summary; A girl arrives at Hogwarts and creates quite a stir.

* * *

Collection

By CharacterFlaws

_We all grow up with the weight of history on us. Our ancestors dwell in the attics of our brains as they do in the spiraling chains of knowledge hidden in every cell of our bodies. ~Shirley Abbott_

* * *

Chapter One; New Kill

The great doors opened and there she stood. A young girl, back turned, hand out offering a sweet 'thank you' to a rather bewildered Filch who carried her suitcase. The students fell silent, watching this exchange in confusion. Who?

When Filched registered that the girl was indeed being kind to him he beamed a smile which sent shivers trickling down each and every student, bending low over the proffered hand and nodding in a gesture to the hall, scuttling off towards the stair case and bowing profusely as he did. The girls shouldered lifted as she drew in a long breath. Mustering what courage she had, the girl turned. Her gasp echoed.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as the girl flowed through the middle gap and up to the stool lain out for her. She was calm, smiling but obviously nervous, her hand plucking at her skirt. She crested the dais, nodded shakily toward him and sat, facing the vast sea of students.

_Oh,_ he giggled to himself, _she will be spectacular._

* * *

Snape sat perfectly still. Not one hair moved. Any movement would certainly draw her attention, certainly, certainly… He could not let that happen. He knew her. He knew he did. But from where he most certainly didn't know. And that scared him. The quick succession of thoughts, the blackness present when he tried to picture her face, the raging headache that no amount of blocking charms would help, any newbie would know.

His mind had been tampered with and he was going to find out why.

* * *

Snape was looking weird. The girl was different. Something was definitely wrong. Harry could almost smell her fear, her nervous shaking, the tremor of her lip. And yet, those eyes, so defiant and strong. Who…?

'Alexandra Paterson. She's the new student. Sixteen and muggle born.' Oh. Trust Hermione.

'Blood hell, Hermione. Do you have to know everything?'

'We met her on the train Ronald, you know, when you had your tongue down Lavenders throat? I suggest next time you pay attention to your duties as prefect…'

When it came to ignoring petty arguments, Harry had it down to an art.

* * *

Another muggle born. Draco could sense it. Her gasp as she saw the great hall. Pitiful. Saddening, Hogwarts introducing the filth, even after their due date. What could they possibly hope to teach her?

Pansy hand skidded across his and he flinched. Her breath was hot on his ear. 'You seem enamoured, Draco. Will I have to watch my ground?'

Draco peered into her simpering face, throwing a disgusted glance towards the girl whom made Severus squirm in hatred. 'Only to be sure not to step in any filth. New kill, Pansy.'

* * *

'Just put me anywhere. Just, somewhere they'll…accept me? Oh, I don't know.'

'You don't seem to know a lot of things, child?'

'I'm new here.'

'Yes, yes, I see that. But who are you?'

'I was under the impression this is what this is for.'

'You astound me, child. Surely you know. I simply put you where you want.'

'I thought…'

'Many do.'

'Why you scabby old thing. I don't know what I want.'

'Then tell me who you are.'

'Alexandra Paterson.'

'No, your family, child. Where you come from. You want to go to where you come from.'

'Back home? That sounds perfect.'

'And? Your home?'

'49b Baker Street, Greenwhich.'

'Oh, child, I see. You have a long way to go and a long way to come.'

It gave a small sigh, lifting off her head in a breeze and she hastily grabbed it, lest it should fly away.

'Ouch, ah, well. Little I can do, I'm afraid. You may choose.'

* * *

This is a little experiment. I've written before (unfortunatley I have deleted thses, perhaps will upload if people wish it. They are Jane Eyre stories) but they've always been very long winded and I've never been able to keep them up.

I was inspired by some of the amazingly brillaint HPFF writers out there to give the realm a little try. Hopefully I'll be able to live up to them.

For this I have a small outline of the plot, however it may stay as just a one-shot. I hope to expand and with the way I'm writing, in short little burst, things should crop up and flow together on their own and be quite frequent.

I'd love to hear your views on this story, do you like it, the way it's written? and also where do you think it's going? Who do you think Alexandra is/looks like?

Thank you, An x


	2. Inspections

Summary; The girl is talked about and to. Decisions are made and infomration passed.

* * *

Collection

By CharacterFlaws

_Clothes should look as if a woman was born into them. It is a form of possession, this belonging to one another. - Geoffrey Beene_

* * *

Chapter Two; Inspection

'I refuse.'

'Oh.'

'This is your job. Do it.'

'Yes well I would if you weren't quite so much of an enigma, you won't make up you own mind nor will you let me in – Ah!'

'What?'

'Oh, this is delightful.'

'Yes, I completely agree. Being stared at by hundreds while being hammered by a deranged hat is quite the highlight of my life.'

'Ho ho, yes, my dear I have figured you out –'

'What?'

'- and now without further ado –'

'I don't under-'

'-I shall show you the place where you belong!'

'Hang on a minute –'

'SLYTHERIN!'

* * *

What? No. Simply impossible. But there she was and there the hat was being lifted of her head. It was over. He had decided and the girl looked… numb, cold. Terrified. And the audience was hush. So it was true.

Snape cut his glance, catching Albus' eye. The old man merely beamed, like the sun. Ecstatic that this had happened. Did he realise the enormity of this situation, the effect will have?

'Yes, my boy, I realise. And I believe it will be very positive indeed.'

'You're a fool, Dumbledore.'

'But you are not. Welcome her, Severus.'

He withdrew. Welcome her. Yes, Slytherin would welcome her. As a snake would a mouse.

* * *

The great conclusion to the grand feast was over. And what a conclusion. The trio exchanged glasses, Hermione worrying her lip.

'Perhaps we should..'

'Befriend her? She's a slytherin, 'Mione,'

'But they might.'

'She'll be fine, she was sorted there wasn't she?'

'But-'

'Won-Won!'

'Hello, Lav.' And that was it. Ron wondering from the hall along with the rest of the school, Lavender in his arms.

'She's a muggle, Harry.'

'She'll be fine. But,' Harry said as he took in Hermione's look, his eyes passing over the girl who has joined her table and was now being whisked away with Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. 'We'll keep an eye out. Keep her safe.'

'How could Dumbledore let… with all the…?'

'He knows what he's doing. Now, you better hurry, those first years can't look after themselves you know.'

'Oh, my, Harry how could you let me-' And that was it. Hermione hurrying after the newest Gryffindors. So few this year, now that the war… Perhaps he should look after the girl. Or speak to Dumbledore or McGonagall anyhow, as with Snape as her head, she just wasn't going to last.

* * *

The girl walked around the headmasters office simply, awed. Her fingers constantly itched against her blue skirt, itching to touch the sparkling little trinkets and trace the spines of the ancient books. Her smile when she first encountered Faulkes made him nauseas. He tried to seek Minerva's gaze but the woman was delighted by the girl, and made quite a show of explaining all the tricks and plays the objects could perform. Dumbledore sat at his desk, overseeing the scene in interest. This was going to go for ever. He cleared is throat.

'Heamaster, if I may. The night is old.'

'Ah, Professor Snape of course. Miss. Paterson, perhaps we can continue this exploration some other time.'

At least the girl had the decency to blush.

'I, er, I'm sorry Professor.'

'No need, no need. But I think we must introduce you to the school more thoroughly now. Please, take a seat.'

The girl sat and, oh Merlin forbid, took the Lemon Drop which the Headmaster offered, popping it into her mouth with a sheepish smile. She was not going to last a second. Severus swooped in, pulling out a chair on her other side and turning it to face her. The girl tensed. Much better.

'Now, Miss. Paterson. Professor Mcgonagall you already know,' Minerva raised her hand and beamed. 'And I of course. But here with have your new Head of House, of which is Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape.'

There was a tense silence as he held her gaze.

'Miss. Patterson is it?' Snape began, almost hesitantly. Leave it to the old man to make it awkward. 'do not worry I am not as terrifying as I may look. May I-'

'You don't look terrifying. And pleased to meet you.' Miss. Paterson held out her hand and Severus stared at it incredulous. He once more caught her eye and this time he paid attention. She looked…strong. He took her hand.

'Miss. Paterson. I wanted to begin by asking what you know of Slytherin?'

'Absolutley nothing.'

'Right. Well, in that case I suggest you move house.'

There was an uproar as the Headmaster began to scold him and Minerva tried for Gryffindor and Faukes burst into a great ball of flame only to come peeping out as an ugly little thing.

'May I ask why?' She held his gaze level.

'You are Muggleborn.'

'I might be. But I still don't understand.'

'Might be? And Minerva told you of the circumstances in which you come to this world.'

'Yes. And I don't know, I am an orphan.'

'I see. But you have grown up Muggle and know nothing of this world?'

'No.'

'Slytherin is the house from which the Dark Lord comes.'

The girl nodded her head.

'It is primarily made of Pureblood wizards. At this time it is…dangerous for you.'

'If you think it for the best.' Oh, she was so naive. He could see it in her eyes, she would continue to be Slytherin, for no reason other than she was put there. And why was she put there?

And of course. The sorting hat destroyed all choices for her.

'I will not re-sort. The child belongs in Slytherin.'

'But surely-'

'No, young man,' and at this the hat chuckled. 'She shall stay right where she is and be happy for it.'

* * *

She kept to his cloak tails. The halls were dark and magnificent and oh, she hoped it would be day soon and she could explore more of this world. Beautiful world. Dark, beautiful world. She stumbled and her Professor gave her an ireful glance. Right, calm.

But she was terrified. The Dark Lord house. And she belonged there. 'Well, that's a welcome indeed,' was her dry remark as the hat refused her second sorting. The three Professors had sat her down and talked to her. Told her what she should expect from her dorm mates, class mates. Hatred. And she was terrified. But most of all, deeply, deeply disappointed.

She had found out where she belonged. Had been put where she most belonged. And ended up outcast. This was certainly going to be interesting. She smoothed her clothes and stopped in her tracks.

'My clothes are muggle, sir.'

'Yes, and?' His tone was sarcastic. She stood shocked, he had been so giving in the last hour and now he was irritated. Ah, so she needed to watch her step. Another trick.

'Could you perhaps, er, please charm them, turn them into something more acceptable. First impressions and all.'

He regarded her with a keen eye.

'What is your first expression when you walk in the room?'

'Open, and relaxed?'

'And your first words when you step into the common room.'

'I keep silent, sir, until you've said your piece and then I step forward, curtsey and say 'Thank you for receiving me.'

'Good. The password is?'

'Solamum Dulcamara.' Oh, so this was a test.

'It is?'

'Woody Nightshade. A narcotic. Used in strong healing and sleeping potions…it can only be collected and brewed at midnight?'

'To greet a pureblood child?'

'You nod and hold out your hand for them to take, at which you bend and kiss it.'

'When in a Ladies company?'

'Depending on the level of friendship and intimacy, you may talk as freely as you wish but always be aware of their status, married or singly, elder or younger and who their allies are what you impart. Always serve tea with one sugar and when having an arranged meeting bring a single flower as a gift and signal of your intentions.'

He nodded. 'Very good. You have learnt a lot in one night. Remember your manners, we can play on your status. Abeo Induviae.' Her skirt began to grow longer to her knees and knitting up her chest creating a demure blue dress, her blouse fitting over, flowing to the floor in a robe which resembled a soft trench coat, buttoning to her neck. It was beautiful and terrifying.

'It won't last.' Her face fell. 'However,'

'Yes?'

'The Slytherin Fifth years and above have an annual welcome ceremony, it's been going for years,' he said as way of inspiration at her dubious look, 'It is held at Diagon Alley. You should be able to procure more suitable attire there.'

And again she positively glowed. This was ridiculous.

* * *

Hello,

Hm, I'm not sure about the ending, but that's the way the story's going and I know how to remedy it. I also know a lot more about what I'm tryin to achieve. Tip for readers; Keep in mind the titles and the qoutes, they're important to the meaing of the story :)

Thank you for reading, would you like to review? what I'd actually love to know is your ideas, who people are, what going to happen, what they look like. You never know, it might just happen :)

A x

'


End file.
